Silly Boys Apologize
by LaManiac
Summary: Oh, dear, Ron and Hermione are fighting again...


Oh, dear, Ron and Hermione are fighting again. . .  
  
[Quick note: I own absolutely nothing, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?]  
  
This is a song-fic to Alanis Morrisette's Hands Clean, from her album Under Rug Swept.

"Oh, please, Ron, you couldn't do bull shit if it weren't for me!"  
  
"Hermione, sometimes I think I would be better off without your help!"  
  
Ah, once again the lovely sound of Ron and Hermione fighting. This time, Ron had gone a little too far in bragging about how he got a better grade than Hermione on the latest Potions paper. However gorgeous he is, Ron is still not an especially bright one when it came to Hermione's feelings.  
  
Getting extremely annoyed at that last comment, Hermione stomped off to her private Head Girl rooms at the end of the hall. They had many fights like this, only the tables were turned, but those usually didn't get past the talking-through-clenched-teeth phase. But now that Ron had done better than the famous Hermione Granger on an important paper, it was more than a little spat. He made her feel stupid. Now, considering that this is Hermione Granger, this is quite hard to do.  
  
Back in the common room, Ron was sitting in front of the fire and thinking. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, he was simply just proud of his accomplishment and couldn't understand why she wasn't as thrilled.  
  
_If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened  
  
If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself  
  
If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and  
  
If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much_  
  
Everyone had the inkling that Ron and Hermione had something more going on, though ironically neither of the two did, which was quite amusing to Harry. But he's not in this story.  
  
Ron was trying to think of a way to make it up to Hermione, but, as mentioned before, he didn't have a clue when it came to Hermione's feelings. Roses? No, too cliché. How about candy? No, plus the house elves weren't too fond of him lately, seeing as he was eating all the food when he came down for midnight snacks. Well, he though to himself, I do need help on my homework, I'll just try that. With that, he took off down to hall to find Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, are you in there?" Ron asked, gently knocking the door to her quarters. The door clicked and opened enough for Ron to peek his head in. Hermione had a rather hurt face on, and Ron felt another pang of guilt.  
"Uh, Hermione, um, I'm, err. . . could you help me with this? I'm, err, having a tad bit of trouble."  
Hermione looked up from the spot she had been previously staring at, and although her eyes were still wet, she smiled softly at the big git.  
  
_Ooh this could be messy  
  
But you don't seem to mind  
  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
  
And overlook this supposed crime_  
  
Ron plopped down next to Hermione and explained to her what he was having trouble with. While Hermione was explaining how to solve this simple problem, Ron stared off into space, smiling goofily at her. He liked how she looked. He thought she was much better looking than her self- deprecation claimed. He had the urge to just kiss her. Nothing bad, just a sweet peck on her cheek.  
  
Well, as you can probably guess, he did so, because if he didn't, there would be not point to this story.  
  
Hermione became wide-eyed and had a quizzical look on her face when she turned to see Ron's pink ears and red cheeks. Part of her wanted to laugh at his sweet boyish face, but that part was outweighed by the part that wanted to know why he did so.  
  
"Ron, um, why did you just kiss me?" Ron looked around, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Because, um, I. . . I. . . eyfinkurprtymmble. . ."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I. . ." Ron sighed. "I think you're pretty." His red shade got even redder.  
  
"Oh, wow, oh my, no-one's ever told me that before. . . wow. . ." Hermione suddenly found a pink shade creeping onto her face.  
  
"And I think you're smart, and funny, and. . ." Ron's comment was stopped by a pair of lips.  
  
_You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me  
  
You're kind of my protege and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me  
  
I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian  
  
I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it_Ron pulled back the kiss in time for a quick comment.  
  
"Does this mean we're going out?" Hermione smiled wickedly.  
  
"I guess, but let's keep it a secret for a while. . ."  
  
_Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family  
  
We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse  
  
I wish I could tell the world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly  
  
I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body_

__  
  
I forgot to mention the reason for this rating, but I don't think you folks need the said mention. Please read and tell me what your thoughts are! LaManiac likes feedback!  
  
LaManiac


End file.
